


Alterations: R.A.B style

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Implied Time Travel, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Regulus fixes things, and trolls Voldemort as well as his followers along the way.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. Back from the dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus realizes several things.

As Regulus came to his senses, three things became apparent to him.

One, that the undead things couldn't kill him.

Two, that Kreacher was alone.

And three, that this cape looked badass on him.

Wait, a cape?

He looked down at it, and saw the inverted writing. In big, bold letters, it read:

I SURVIVED THE INFERI, AND ALL I GOT WAS THIS LOUSY CAPE.

Regulus stared down at the writing for a while, before a Slytherin-like grin split his face.

"Oh, this is gonna be so much fun..."

-x-

Lord Voldemort felt a sense of uneasiness, as if someone had just dunked him in cold water.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix furrowed her brow 

"I feel..." Voldemort said "That I should go to the island."

"I will go with you, my Lord."

He nodded, and took her hand. Then they both vanished with a pop.

-x-

Regulus watched as his former Master appeared on the island, with Bellatrix in tow.

"So much fun." he repeated

He stepped forward to greet them.

"Bella!" he exclaimed joyously "Long time no see!"

"...Who are you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Why, I am wounded, Bella. Don't you recognize me?" he placed a hand over his heart in an exaggerated motion "You practically raised me, after all."

"...Reg?" Bellatrix's eyes widened

"In the flesh."

"But...you...the tapestry announced your death."

"True. I was dead. Then I was alive. Some force must have revived me, something neither of us could fathom." Regulus said "And it must have been for a purpose."

Lord Voldemort made his way over to the goblet and emptied it. At the bottom lay the locket, but there was something else. Regulus noticed that he was holding a note.

"Anyway, I need to go." he said "With Sirius disowned, I am the heir, and so I need to get my affairs in order."

That was when a jet of green light sailed over their heads, and they narrowly ducked. Lord Voldemort stood there, glaring at them in cold fury.

"Avada Kedavra!" he bellowed out again 

And again they both ducked.

It wasn't long before Bella put two and two together, and aimed her wand at him as well.

"As I said, I gotta go." he proclaimed "Got your Horcrux!"

He apparated away before two Killing curses could hit him.

-x-

That was close. Way too close for his comfort.

Especially since Voldemort held a special kind of grudge towards those who turned on him.

Still, it was fun. So much fun.

And it was thrilling. Being hunted down by Voldemort while staying one step ahead of him and his remaining followers was so thrilling.

And Regulus realized that he was addicted to the feeling.

So he would keep on doing it.

Pissing Voldemort and the rest of his followers off was going to be his mission.

And he would not fail.

Because Slytherins never failed.


	2. The Bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bacon saga: part 1

The family dinner was as expected: dull and uninteresting. 

Bella kept glaring at him from over the table.

Andromeda was giving him a thumbs-up.

Narcissa seemed engrossed in her food.

Sirius had his legs propped up on the table.

_Forgive me._

He made a mental note to be nicer to Sirius and his friends from now on.

And well...he would put up a bit of a show.

He muttered some words under his breath, and the bacon exploded.

Everyone other than Andromeda, Sirius and himself were drenched in bacon juice and bits of fat.

Bella cursed.

Narcissa flung a piece of bacon away from her and it landed right on his mother's nose.

_Serves the old fossil right._

Andromeda pointed and laughed.

Sirius looked like Christmas had come early.

Then the letters appeared emblazoned in the wall, so that only the three of them could see the message.

I AM SORRY. FORGIVE ME. 

Walburga stood up and glared at Sirius.

"You've gone too far." she thundered "I'll-."

The next moment, a toad sat in her place, croaking loudly.

Regulus smirked into his bowl. Sirius whooped. Andromeda giggled.


	3. Black Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regulus has heart-to-heart with the person who is most important to him. This leads to the birth of Black Phoenix, named after the Order of the Phoenix, comprised of people who are willing to get their hands dirty to protect those who cannot protect themselves.

Regulus could face most things without showing fear or trepidation.

But right now, in front of him was the one thing that he dreaded the most.

"You all right, Reg?" Sirius asked kindly.

His big brother. His big brother whose warnings he had dismissed.

"Not all right." he mumbled into his sleeve "You were right. You were right, Sirius, and I didn't listen. I didn't listen."

Sirius held onto his brother, keeping him steady.

"Well, you have the chance to fix it." Sirius said seriously "I'll help, and Andromeda would help as well."

"Yeah." Regulus lifted his head "We need allies. We need a group...and I don't mean the Order. They aren't wholly willing to get their hands dirty in order to do what must be done."

"Black Phoenix?" Sirius suggested "It would reflect the fact that we share our vision with the Order, but gives us the darker undertone."

"Sounds perfect." Regulus agreed "Black Phoenix will be our group's name."

-x-

In the end, Sirius, Andromeda and Regulus were the founders of Black Phoenix. Sirius drafted the rest of the Marauders, and Regulus convinced Snape to join as well, by convincing him he could protect Lily that way.

"We need a leader." Sirius announced 

"Yes, I agree. Someone with the charisma and the drive to this thing." Andromeda said

Immediately, all eyes in the room turned to Regulus.

"Me?" he laughed awkwardly "I am not leader material. That's Sirius."

"That's what a good leader would say." Andromeda pointed out "Besides, you're a Black, and you came back from the dead, like a phoenix. Hence, Black Phoenix."

And Regulus sighed exaggeratedly.

"Fine." he said "After all, someone has to keep you lot in line."

Andromeda and the Marauders snickered.

Regulus grinned.

And so, it was decided.


	4. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Phoenix protects the innocents, and sometimes it means disposing of one of their own members.

"Hello, Greyback."

"So you have finally decided to join us, pup?" Fenrir Greyback smiled

It wasn't a nice smile, and Remus Lupin managed a watery one in response. If there was anyone he hated, truly hated, it was the man in front of him. 

He pushed his hatred into the depths of his soul and followed the man as he led him deep into the forest.

_  
"Assassinate Fenrir Greyback and as many of his packmates as you're able to." Regulus said_

_"I don't think I can." he mumbled softly_

_"We formed this group to keep innocent people safe." Regulus turned to face him "Fenrir Greyback directly threatens their safety, and teaches his packmates to do the same. Besides, if we get rid of him early, we will deprive my former Master of a powerful ally."_

_"But why me?"_

_"Because you're like him, so he'll trust you above others here." Regulus reasoned  
_

Remus couldn't argue with that reasoning, so he agreed. 

Still, it was going to be difficult.

-x-

The bar was dilapidated, and yet it was a place to be when you wanted to hold a clandestine meeting, which was why the location was chosen.

And with Lupin out of the way, no one would be able to interfere.

"So tell me, how are you doing?" Regulus sloshed his drink around in the cup "Do your new friends treat you well?"

The man opposite him stiffened.

"I had no idea you would be that fickle." Regulus continued "None of us did. You had what I'd give up everything for, and you threw it away. You threw them away."

He stood up.

"You were a part of Black Phoenix, but as of this moment, you are not." he said "I hereby officially remove you from the roster. Avada Kedavra!"

The jet of green light hit the shorter man, and he went still.

Regulus ran a hand across his forehead, and sighed.

Once Sirius and the others arrived, it didn't take long for them to realize a certain person was missing.

"Where is Pete?" he asked

"He had an accident while on a job." Regulus lied "He was mortally wounded, so I gave him a quick death. His body is buried in the backyard of our home."

The truth would hurt, and this way, Sirius would mourn a loyal friend, rather than a traitor.


End file.
